


RWBY Smut Deaths

by 2Wedensay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputation, Bone Breaking, Burning, Death, Decapitation, Drowning, F/F, I didn’t come up with this, Skull Fucking, Smut, Snuff, dark as fuck, neck snap, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Darkest possible timeline at the end of Volume 3.Salem has her victory.





	1. Index

Chapter 1 - Ruby’s Skull-Fuck

Chapter 2 - Glynda’s Breast Break

Chapter 3 - Velvet’s Flexibility

Chapter 4 - Coco’s All The Way Through

Chapter 5 - Emerald’s Drowning

Chapter 6 - Cinder’s Burning

Chapter 7 - Neo’s Spreading

Chapter 8 - Nora’s Bear Hug

Chapter 9 - Pyrrha’s “Unbreakable”

Chapter 1 - Ruby’s Skull-Fuck  
Salem watches and enjoys the sight of Ruby Rose and 5 Beowolves  
Tags: Gore, Blood, Group, Blowjob

Chapter 2 - Glynda’s Breast Break  
Glynda Goodwitch, a Beringel and a lot of weight leads to a lot of pain for the professor  
Tags: Gore, Blood, Groping, Piss

Chapter 3 - Velvet’s Flexibility  
Velvet Scarlatina suffers at the hands of an Alpha Beowolf because of her physical ability  
Tags: Gore, A Little Blood, Groping, Bone Breaking

Chapter 4 - Coco’s All The Way Through  
Coco and Two Seers. There are tentacles involved.  
Tags: Gore, Blood, Teeth, Bone Breaking, Groping, All the way through

Chapter 5 - Emerald’s Drowning  
Cinder, with some help from Salem, gets rid of Emerald  
Tags: Bone Breaking, Pissing, Drowning


	2. Ruby’s Skull-Fuck

Ruby was terrified. She truly and utterly was. The last thing she remembered was climbing the Beacon’s tower and seeing Pyrrha...seeing Pyrrha…She stopped Cinder, she felt power course through her body and then everything went white. However now she was here, directly in front of Salem. In her personal chambers with around 5 Grimm surrounding them. They were all Beowolves, all of different ages with different amounts of white bones sticking out of them. They slobbered and growled and looked like they would pounce on the helpless girl at any moment.

Salem sat in her throne, both confidently and fiercely. She closed her red eyes, took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Ruby, the Beowolves going silent when she passed. Ruby tried to be brave, she really did but she felt herself shaking in the woman’s presence. The Grimm Queen obviously noticed this and chuckled. She stood over her prisoner, enjoying the feeling of her absolute power. This silver eyed girl wasn’t even bound! It was pure fear that kept her on her knees and in her place. Salem chuckled once again.

“Now I’m going to give you one chance and one chance only,” she crouched down and stared Ruby directly in the eye, red staring into the silver. “Either join me or die.” Ruby didn’t respond, for someone like Ruby there was only one answer. With her all her noble bravery she spat in Salem’s face. The Grimm Queen growled and stood, ”very well. Remember this was your decision.”

A Seer Grimm grabbed Ruby by the throat and the Beowolves started howling. She was yanked off of the ground and attempted to scream unfortunately the Seer made that quite difficult. The girl struggled but other tentacles grabbed her arms, she was also hauled up higher into the hair. Salem chuckled as she grabbed Ruby’s combat skirt and lifted it, looking at the girl’s tights and panties.  
“S…Stop!” She choked out and kicked her legs in an attempt to try and get the Grimm Queen to stop touching her. If anything this encouraged Salem and her hands began to rub up and down Ruby’s inner thighs, earning a squeal from her. The Seer Grimm rumbled on top of it’s victim’s head and a thick, slimy tentacle escaped from it. The tentacle was shorter than the rest, only 6 inches but it was very phallic. The Seer moved so its main body was covering Ruby’s face, the cock hanging inches above her mouth.

Without warning it jammed into her mouth, it was so big! Big enough that Salem could clearly see the bulge in Ruby’s throat. Ruby gagged and fought against the Seer but the Grimm had a deceiving amount of strength. Salem, enjoying the display in front of her, decided to go further and with one tug, she ripped all of the silver eyed girl’s clothes off of her body. The fell in tatters on the floor, even her red cape. Now Ruby felt fear, here she was naked, defenceless and now being forced to suck on a Grimm cock. She tried to scream but all that came out was, for Salem, an adorable cock muffle gurgle. The Grimm Queen stepped away as Ruby’s kicking became more fierce and fast. More and more cocks sprouted from the Seer, these were longer but thinner and began rubbing along the silver eyed girl’s body. Especially between her modest breasts and ass cheeks. Ruby screamed again, her eyes watering as the cock in her throat began to rapidly thrust in and out of her mouth. There was a loud and wet slapping noise and her body physically moved up and down from the face fucking.

Salem laughed and moved towards her throne, the Grimm that were patiently watching parting around her. She sat down and idly tapped her foot in time with the thrusts of the Seer. The Beowolves started sniffing at Ruby with a few occasionally pawing at her. She tried to fend them off with a few stray kicks but it did nothing to stop their advances. The thrusting of the Seer became faster and the silver eyed girl felt the cock in her mouth pushing. With a weak shake of her head she begged the creature to let her go but alas it did not listen.

Cum poured down Ruby’s throat. The Huntress In training’s gag reflex triggering and causing her to throw the cum back up at it’s source. This did not work however since the Seer was still cumming and her lips around the cock made a tight seal meaning she was forced to swallow the same cum not once but twice. The pressure ended up being too much and cum exploded from her nose, running down her face and mingling with her tears. The other thinner tentacles also came and soon Ruby’s body was covered in Grimm cum.

Ruby felt…strange. As the Seer Grimm lowered her to the floor she realised her entire body had pins and needles. Like she was completely numb. Salem smirked, this made the next part easier. Although the Seer lowered Ruby to the ground so she could stand and although it removed its now flaccid cock from her mouth, it never let her arms go. This was something Ruby didn’t realise and nor did she realise the fact that 2 new tentacles had sprouted from the Seer and these two were very thin and very long. They slithered through her hair and the tips of them rested just outside of her ears…

The howling of the Beowolves increased as they started bouncing up and down, clearly excited. Ruby didn’t know what hit her until the two tentacles jammed their way into the the respective holes. The silver eyed girl, although numbed, felt a burning pain in her ear canals and noticed her that hearing had almost completely gone. She realised too late what was happening and tried to lift her arms to her ears to remove the tentacles but as previously mentioned, they were bound. All she could do was take it. Once inside her ear canal, the tentacles moved extremely slowly, letting Ruby feel each and every inch of them. She started sobbing,  
“Please!...Please Stop!” She begged to no avail,  
“I gave you your chance.” Salem’s voice was hard and cold. Ruby began to hyperventilate, feeling the tentacles go deeper and deeper inside of her skull.  
“I don’t want to die! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO—“ The girl was silenced and only let out a sharp breath. The tentacles had reached their destination: her brain.

The twin tentacles tightly wrapped their way around it. Overlapping multiple times with each other until it was like the girl had a band around her brain. They slowly began thrusting and rubbing over her grey matter. Ruby stood their with her teeth grit and her eyes closed. A pained expression on her face. Suddenly they flew open and she let out another scream as the tingling began to wear off and she was forced to experience the full pain of what was happening to her. Bulges suddenly appeared at the base of Seer Grimm, Cum. Theses bulges lazily made their way down through the tentacles and Ruby gulped when she felt them squeeze past her ears. There was a look of sheer terror in her eyes.

Ruby went crosseyed. Her vision became blurry and unfocused. Her brain hardly even understanding anything as Grimm cum exploded all over it. Her jaw flew open and her tongue rolled out. The girl was unable to speak or even form any coherent words. The Seer Grimm now completely let her go, the final 2 tentacles exiting and leaving streams of cum that flowed down from the silver haired girl’s ears. She stumbled forward, her body barely responding to her and ended up at the foot of Salem’s throne. The Grimm Queen looked down upon her leaned into her chair, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. She signalled over to the 5 Beowolves to finish the job. Ruby attempted to turn around and look at them but her movements were beyond clumsy and her twitching body only managed to lean to the side.  
“Bleh…Ghhh…” Ruby gurgle…”Ghkkkk…Ahhk” Salem mockingly put a hand to the side of her her head and leaned down towards her,  
“What’s that? Could you speak up?” Ruby drooping face looked at her, well on eye did as the other seemed to be staring off into space,  
“Hhhhe…llllp…mm….ee.” Salem just tutted.  
“Goodbye Ruby Rose, you know your mother died the same way.” A Beowolf grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly dragged her back. She shook and tried to break away but there was no escaping what was going to happen next. All the Beowolves were male and all of them were hard. Each one had a dick that was easily 15 inches with some maybe even reaching 20. The 5 of them surrounded Ruby. The first one got low and stuck the head of his Grimm cock into her mouth. The second and third both tried fitting their cocks into her used ears but weren’t able to do so due to their respective sizes, so they ended up just pushing against her ears. The fourth and fifth Grimm took up positions above the first one, the heads of their cocks pushing directly into Ruby’s pretty silver eyes.

She closed them in instinct of course and now she couldn’t see or hear. Her arms loosely flailed at the Grimm. It was weird she thought, the one in her mouth wasn’t pushing down her throat. It was pushing against the roof of her mouth and it was doing it quite hard. Come to think of it, the ones at her ears were pushing quite hard as well. So were the ones on her eyes.

The pain was so much. They were pushing so hard. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. The girl felt her ears begin to give way and felt the heads of the cocks begin to slip in to her ear canals. Her eyeballs began to move back into their sockets, being pushed further than she felt possible. Despite her poor hearing, she heard cracks all around her. She felt herself physically shaking. It hurt. It hurt. IT HURT!

Ruby Rose let out a final agonising scream before her skull gave in. The bones breaking apart and imploding, causing her brain to explode. Blood, grey matter and Grimm cum all scattered around the room and over the Grimm. Salem laughed. Oh did she laugh. The Beowolves pulled away, their cocks covered in blood, and the girl’s mutilated body fell onto the floor with a thud. Her pale ass sticking up into the air. Almost enticing the Grimm. All that remained of the silver eyed girl’s head was her lower jaw and tongue, the latter hung loosely, licking up her own brain.

There was a stray eyeball on the floor. It blankly stared into space or at least it did until Salem strolled over to it and squashed it, loving the feeling under her foot. The Grimm Queen petted each of her children and instructed them to do whatever they wanted with the body. She turned towards the great doors of the room and strutted out, hearing the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking. She sighed, she had so much more to do today.

So many more girls to kill…


	3. Glynda’s Breast Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry for how long this took. Equally I’m sorry for the weird format, Ao3 has changed something with the way they handle paragraphs and I’ll try and fix it for next time but maybe this is easier to read? I don’t know, I don’t particularly like it and I think it wastes a lot of space but c’est la vie

Glynda Goodwitch tried to put on a brave face. They had been beaten. Beacon was destroyed and Ozpin was dead. Most of her students were either dead or missing. She had failed as a Huntress, as a teacher and as a person. The blonde haired woman now stood before the Grimm Queen, her riding crop broken and her aura drained almost completely. She had fought hard but she had lost and now she had to pay the price.

She felt so small in Salem’s chambers, the darkness and evil in the room almost suffocating her. Her arms were bound behind her back by rope and Glynda was a little grateful of this since it meant that the woman before her couldn’t see her hands shaking. The room was quite sparse with Glynda at one end and Salem at the other. In the middle stood a large Beringel as well as a high stone table, a chair and ten stone tablets. There was deathly silence so much so that the former teacher’s gulp felt like a scream.

Salem stood up from her throne and sauntered towards her captive. Although it took only a few seconds, Glynda’s dread made it feel like hours for the woman to come towards her. The Grimm Queen smiled at her and placed her hands in the blonde’s shoulders, who shivered at the touch, and moved forward into the centre of the room. She pushed her down in the chair but with a surprising amount of gentleness, Salem wasn’t done with her…not yet.

There were a few seconds where no one moved. Glynda sitting on the chair, Salem standing behind her with her arms on her shoulders and the Beringel just staring. Then after a long, deep breath the Grimm Queen spoke,  
“Now I’m going to give you one chance and once chance only.” The grip on the Huntresses shoulder’s tightened, “join me. Join me and you can live happily ever after. I won’t make you this offer again so think before you answer.” The blonde could have laughed,  
“You think I’ll join you? You’re a fool if you think that will ever happen. You and you’re Grimm are monsters! You probably whore yourself out to them don’t you! You bit-“ She was slapped and Salem tutted.  
“Such disrespect. How unbecoming of a woman of your standing,” she shrugged her shoulders, “you were probably better at spreading your legs and making sandwiches anyway.” The Grimm Queen let out a long sigh and trailed her arms down Glynda’s sides. The woman’s pale white hands gripped onto the blonde’s blouse and with slick movement, the buttons of the article of clothing flew off. They scattered in all direction and the top opened up revealing a lacy yet somewhat old fashioned black bra supporting the professor’s breasts. Salem’s right hand quickly dispatched of that as well as she hooked her finger around the middle and simply ripped it off like a bandaid.

Now Glynda’s voluptuous breasts were exposed and she grit her teeth and growled,  
“You fucking pervert! What’s you’re plan? To have some fun before you kill me?” Salem smiled warmly, but the smile never reached her cold eyes,  
“Oh don’t worry. I don’t get pleasure out of seeing you naked…I get pleasure out of watching you die.” Her hands began pawing the blonde’s breasts, enjoying the ample amount of flesh the woman had. Her claw like fingers dug into the professor’s nipples, teasing them and making them nice and hard. Glynda grunted as her sensitive nubs were played with and manipulated by the Grimm Queen.  
“…So perky.” Salem murmured under her breath as she roughly twisted them, the blonde’s high heel clad feet stomped into the ground as she tried to vent the pain, “oh well…” With one final act of molestation she pulled on the pair of breasts, stretching them as far as they could go, and then released the nipples from her grasp. They smooshed back together, jiggling and bouncing as they returned to their natural shape and from.

“Time to start.” She looked over to the Beringel and Glynda followed her gaze. She felt Salem’s hands return to her shoulders and she watched as it picked up a very heavy looking stone tablet that was about as thick as a brick and the same length as the table. She stared down at her breasts that had been laid across said stone stable. The professor’s didn’t fight, she knew what was coming.

God help her.

It stomped over towards the two women and stood so close that Glynda could feel and smell it’s disgusting breath, it felt too warm and smelt like rotten flesh. Salem nodded and the Beringel dropped the tablet. The professor screamed and screamed through a closed mouth, her jaw locking to such an extent that she thought her teeth might shatter. Salem covered her mouth to mute her chuckle and quickly stepped round to the front to stare at the blonde’s breasts. They were already going red from the weight which trapped the blood flow. How amazing. To increase the pressure the Grimm Queen lay her elbows and then her full weight onto the tablet and blew a kiss to Glynda, who tried to hide the strained expression on her face. She signalled for the Beringel to get another and he complied.  
“I can’t wait for your udders to break…” The gorilla like Grimm began walking over with the second tablet.  
“Shut up!” The professor growled as her eyes darted back an forth between her breasts and the pile of tablets in the corner. The Beringel grunted alerting Salem to it’s presence and she gladly stepped back and let it do it’s work.

The second tablet smashed down upon the first. The weight increasing monumentally and drawing a scream of pain from the blonde.  
“Another.” Salem signalled to the Beringel and he moved to grab a third. Glynda’s trapped breasts had been squashed even further now, taking on an almost unrecognisable shape. The colour too was very concerning, as now they were beginning to go violet. Permanent damage was about occur. The Grimm Queen waltzed to move behind the professor, who was thrashing about as best she could in her situation due to the pain, and placed her hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be still and to experience the pain. The Beringel picked up another tablet and stomped over to the two women, Glynda’s dread causing this to take much longer as she trembled witch each step it took, knowing that her death was approaching. The gorilla like Grimm finally arrived and just like with the second one, the third tablet was dropped onto her breasts.

Glynda screamed, again, as the weight increased, again. Taking now three stone tablets above her bound mameries, absolutely crushing her her chest onto the table. Her aura fought a losing battle as it tried to keep her them intact.  
“STOP!” She howled, “they’re going to burst!” Glynda flailed around in her seat, tears pouring from her eyes. Salem just leaned forward,  
“Good, I want to see it happen.” She signalled for the Beringel to add another stone to the stack and the blonde haired teacher seeing this began screaming again,  
“Please! Wait! I’ll do anything! I’M BEGGING YOU!” Her pleas we’re useless and Salem took joy in her terror and most of all, her pain. Just then Salem heard the sound of water flowing and looked down to see a puddle of piss that Glynda was creating between her legs,  
“Oh how pretty…” the Grimm Queen mumbled as she stared at the teacher’s now soaked pencil skirt and tights

“Don’t worry, when it happens you can just fall back into my arms and I’ll kindly break your neck.” She punctuated her statement with a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Tears were in Glynda’s eyes as she felt herself reach her limit, he Aura was about to give in and then that would mean…  
“I. Hate. You.” Was all she said before resigning herself to her fate.  
“I think this is it. Say bye bye to your udders, you would have been perfect milking” Salem sighed as both women waited for the final few seconds. A faint glow emanated from the professor’s body this glow, that initially seemed just to outline her, began to cover her body as cracks spread rapidly throughout. The Grimm Queen looked over towards the Beringel and gave the final signal.

With a nod it put both its large paws onto the topmost tablet and pressed down with its full weight.

Glynda’s aura shattered and then her breasts exploded seconds after. The now flat chested blonde was pushed back into Salem, blood pouring from the spots her breasts used to be. She screamed in agony, her words unintelligible as the pain overwhelmed her. She swayed and struggled as her body moved on its own in instinct, trying to get away from the pain. Salem stared in joy at the tablets, a small puddle of blood already forming at the base with some twisted strips of breast flesh laying lifelessly in gradually being engulfed by the blood. The Grimm Queen placed one hand under Glynda’s chin and the other took a nice fistful of the teacher’s silky hair.  
“Goodbye Glynda Goodwitch, the busty blonde teacher who dies not so busty.” The professor tried to make a comeback but that left her mouth was a wordless cry. With a sharp breath Salem began to turn her victim’s head to the side and soon she reached reached the neck’s normal limit with Glynda’s ear touching her shoulder. Like that would stop her. Glynda began to furiously shake her head trying to stop the unstoppable. With another sharp breath, Salem fiercely snapped the professor’s neck, her head lying at an unnatural angle against her collarbone.

Her body went limp and she went quiet and The Grimm Queen took a step back to admire her work. A dead, piss soaked, breastless Huntress whose right leg twitched faintly as the last of her neurons fired. She felt her own nipples harden, this was exciting her but she calmed herself. After all she was only just warming up…


	4. Velvet’s Flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. It finally came, I know but don’t worry. Coco’s is next. A double bill on this story and then I’m going go back to another and this one will be put back into the rotation.

Velvet whimpered as she crashed onto the cold stone floor. She felt a weight drop inside of her. This was it, she was going to die. She had seen the horror and carnage as Beacon fell and now here she was, in Salem’s castle. Her domain. The Faunus was completely at the Grimm Queen’s mercy and the Grimm Queen was not merciful.

Salem’s heel jammed onto the Faunus’s throat. The girl’s airway was blocked and she coughed as her hands moved to her neck in an attempt to remove the woman’s foot. She squirmed and squirmed and the Grimm Queen let out a sigh of satisfaction,  
“Aren’t you a pretty little bunny?” She said as she further increased the pressure. Salem clicked her fingers and the the two Seer Grimm that flanked her in the room, the Grimm that had brought Velvet here, began to let out a series of clicking noises. They moved towards the Faunas, their tentacles flailing. Before she knew it, her clothes were shreds and not only was defenceless but now quite literally naked. Velvet felt her eyes fill with tears. Salem’s eyes roamed over her body and she let out a satisfied hum. The Grimm Queen removed her leg and Velvet gasped for air, her hands immediately moving to her bruised throat, massaging it in an attempt to ease her breathing.

Salem clicked her fingers once again and the Seer Grimm seemed more active than ever. The Faunus screamed in terror as their many tentacles wrapped around her body and lifted off of the ground. She kicked and flailed but was ultimately powerless against them.  
“L-Let me go!” She called out, the Grimm spreading her limbs as she did so. Velvet’s arms were held above her head and bound at the wrist while her legs were spread and lifted by the knees leaving her calves and feet to wiggle hopelessly. Her bare and shave pussy was directly exposed to The Grimm Queen. Velvet Scarlatina never thought it was possible to be this embarrassed and yet here she was. The Faunus was spun round slowly like some kind of exhibit, she squirmed all the way. Salem put a hand on her chin and looked deep in thought, she let her next possible victim rotate as she thought of many ways to dispose of her. However she was fair, she still had a question to ask.

“I’m only going to say this once so listen carefully and think deeply because I only accept your fist answer. Join me little bunny or die. Which one do you choose?” Salem heard the Faunus gasp and gave her a few rotations to think of her answer. Velvet’s life flashed before her eyes. Her brain flooded with every emotion she had. Her heart raced at a million miles a minute. Was she going to die here? At 18 years old none the less? There was so much she hadn’t done. She hand think her her Huntress training, she hadn’t started her photography website and she hadn’t even kissed a boy. Velvet Scarlatina didn’t want to die…but she had a good heart and she had good morals. As the Faunus turned to face The Grimm Queen, she gathered all of her strength; bravery and resolve. With tears flowing down her face and with trembling lips she replied,  
“No. No. I will never join you and I never would.” Salem smiled at her.  
“Then that’s your choice. You’re professor chose the same option and she died a painful death.” The Grimm Queen chuckled, “she was a pisser you know? I wonder what you’ll be like when you die?” She chuckled, her enjoyment of the situation evident on her features.

The Faunus spun around some more, the Seers clicking every now and then. Salem studied her body and when she was facing away, she moved in closer. The Faunus yelped suddenly. The Grimm Queen had grabbed her ass. She let out a satisfied hum,  
“Not bad down here at all.” She started flailing once again and this time the two Seer Grimm didn’t restrain her as tightly, instead they opted for a different approach.

They moved with the Faunus and soon momentum was bending Velvet’s body in a variety of ways. She did the splits, she arched her back, her arms bent behind her head. These were just to name a few. Salem stood with a slight smile on her face as she watched the display in front of her,  
“Someone’s flexible.” An idea came into the Grimm Queen’s head, one she loved. It was like a spark of electricity shit through the air and the Faunus felt goosebumps on her body. Salem was contacting just the Grimm she needed. The room began to shake. It shook in bounces as each step brought this obviously large Grimm closer and closer to the room. The strength of the shakes increasedThe shakes grew strong and very close and then suddenly stopped. It was right outside the door. With a loud creaking sound, the large wooden doors to the room opened and revealed a massive Alpha Beowolf.

It was littered with hard white bone plates and spikes. It’s massive 20 inch penis erect and on full display. Velvet could feel her heart beat so hard in her chest that she thought it might break out. Salem gestured with a finger and the mighty Grimm lumbered it’s way forward.  
“I think you know what comes next.” The Grimm Queen turned and sat back down on her throne.  
“W-Wait! Wait! Please!” The Faunus screamed as she was dropped by both the Seers simultaneously, the octopus like Grimm quickly departing the room and closing the door behind themselves. She landed ass first and squealed as her tush bounced off the cold and hard stone. The Alpha Beowolf, with surprising speed, grabbed Velvet by the calf and began to bring her towards him. The Faunus clawed at the ground in desperation. She tried and failed to find any kind of finger hold that would stop her fate. The were none. She screamed and screamed and tears began to pour down her face. The Grimm lifted her so that she straddled his erect monster of a cock and helplessness set in for Velvet Scarlatina. The warmth, the musk and the realisation seeking in was too much for the poor girl and she froze, unable to move. The Alpha Beowolf held its prey by the sides and lowered itself on its back for comfort and for…ease of access.

The Faunus’s virgin pussy was held only inches away from the slimy and massive tip of the Grimm’s dick. He pulled her downwards. Roughly. Velvet Scarlatina was essentially impaled on the penis. There was enough force that initially she couldn’t scream because she was winded. However the pain kicked in instantly.  
“OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! MAKE IT STOPPPP! MAAAKE IIIT STOOOP!” Both the Grimm and The Grimm Queen were uncaring however. 18 inches had been swallowed by the Faunus’s body. Her pussy, cervix and womb were already stretched and out of shape and as she was shook up and down by the Alpha Beowolf those previously mentioned feminine features took one hell of a beating. The Grimm was determined to get all 20 inches of himself inside. Velvet’s modest breasts bounced, her ass cheeks rippled as her body was furiously shifted up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up. And. Down. Up. And. Down. Up. And. Down.

19 inches. Her insides were beyond bruised. There was a little blood visible at the base of the Grimm’s dick.  
“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRRRRY!” Salem leaned her head on one of her hands. This was going to wrap up soon.  
“Stop wasting your breath. You made this choice and don’t you ever forget it.” 20 inches. Blood was clear and began to cover the Grimm’s hips.  
“MOOOOM!” DAAAAD! HEEELP MEEEE!” The Alpha’s Beowolf’s grip on the Faunus’s hips increased in pressure. It’s claws digging in fiercely to her sides. He twisted her from left to right a few times in between thrusts. It growled, it’s body tensed up and then it happened.

A crack reverberated around the room and everything was still. Velvet Scarlatina’s legs went slack and loosely lay on the Grimm. She stared down in horror. Her hand moved like she was touching water and didn’t want it to ripple. She lightly squeezed one of her own ass cheeks as she stared down at it from her new angle, her mouth agape. The Alpha Beowolf had completely broken her spine, twisting her top half around in a full 180. Velvet couldn’t believe she was alive and couldn’t believe she could still feel her ass as she groped it.

She wouldn’t be alive for much longer. One of its claws grabbed the top of her head and twisted it round as easily as it had done with her spine. Another crack reverberated around the room. Her head had been twisted 180 degrees and was now back to its original position. The last thing she saw were the deep joy filled eyes of Salem.

Her body slumped forward and the Grimm removed her from his penis and chucked her against the wall letting her corpse crash and fall onto the floor. Salem storm and strolled over to examine her work. There were ugly purple bruises at the girl’s hips and neck from the breaks and there was blood flowing from her pussy but aside from that and the torso that faced in an obvious wrong direction, she looked fine. Salem smiled as another cruel idea came to her mind.  
“This one had a friend. A girlfriend I think. Bring her next. I want her to see this.” She called out to the Alpha Beowolf who then hurriedly scampered off. The Grimm Queen was going to have some fun with this next one.


	5. Coco’s All The Way Through

The Alpha Beowulf roughly pushed Coco Adel forward. She was battered and bruised, having endured some of the worst of the fighting. Her trademark glasses had been destroyed and her beret was long gone. Part of the fashionista was mortified that she was in such a state but the rest of her only had thing to worry about: Velvet.

They came to a large set of wooden doors and after the Grimm knocked on them they opened slowly. The creaking was almost deafening and Coco had to physically hold her ears in order to attempt to block out the noise. As soon as there was enough space for her to get through, the Grimm shoved her roughly. She fell onto her front, her face in the stone floor and her ass in the air. The Huntress in training groaned and slowly raised her head…only to see the bottom of a black robe right in front of her. She bolted into a crouch, it was Salem. The Grimm Queen herself. Coco could see the cruel smile on her unnaturally pale skinned features. She shivered.

However a second later she steeled herself. Coco Adel was not going down without a fight. She jumped to her feet and attempted to strike Thea Grimm Queen. However as soon as she made a fist, Salem gave a signal and two Seer Grimm, that the fashionista never even noticed, grabbed her wrists. She was hosted up into the air and growled as she kicked her legs out of frustration. The huntress in training had gotten tunnel vision and had left herself open, she scolded herself a hundred times over.  
“Silly child.” The Grimm Queen chided. “You need to pay more attention.” She gestured over her shoulder, “you don’t know that girl do you?” Coco’s eyes darted over to what Salem was pointing at and then she gasped, her stomach dropping inside of her.

“VELVET!” The fashionista screamed, “VELV-“ she was cut off. A tentacle from one of the Seer Grimm had jammed itself into her mouth and down her throat, effectively muting her. Coco gagged and spluttered, her drool dribbling down her chin. The Grimm Queen held her finger up to her lips in a symbol of silence.  
“I’m guessing you do know her then. But you need to quiet, she’s sleeping.” The Faunus was sitting on Salem’s throne, her eyes closed and a black cloth draped over her so that only her head was left uncovered. “Now then I usually pose a question at this point in time but I think I might try something different.” The Grimm Queen brought her hands together in front of her and chuckled,  
“I want you to stay quiet and present yourself for me. It’s either do this or both of you will die. Do I make myself clear?” Coco stilled, listening intently and the Seer’s tentacle slowly slid up out of her throat and out of her mouth, making a disgustingly wet and slimy sound as it did so. The fashionista coughed, glared momentarily at Salem and then all of her attention focused on Velvet. She weighed all the options, all the outcomes, everything in her head. She looked back down towards Salem,  
“What do you mean present myself?” She asked tentatively.

“The tentacles will drop you and you will take off your clothes. You will then turn around, get on all fours and “present yourself” for me.” The Grimm Queen cocked her head to the side, “does that explanation suffice?” Coco gulped.  
“You’re not serious?” The fashionista laughed nervously but Salem did not budge.  
“Oh I am.” She started walking over towards the “sleeping” Faunus. “Do I have an answer?” Coco immediacy felt dread build rapidly within her as the distance between the her girlfriend and the Grimm Queen decreased. She physically shivered when the woman ran a hand through Velvet’s long and soft hair.

“I’ll do it!” She called out. “Put me down and I’ll do it but just please don’t hurt her.” The fashionista’s voice cracked as the last words left her mouth. Her girlfriend mattered so much to her. Velvet was so kind, so generous, so selfless. Coco most certainly didn’t deserve her. So she would do this for her, to save her. Salem made a gesture, the two Seer Grimm clicked and immediately let her go causing her to plummet to the ground. The Grimm Queen turned all of her attention to the fashionista, stepping away from the Faunus. Coco thanked God for that and immediately started removing her clothing. In her mind it was like ripping off a plaster: the quicker she did it, the less it would hurt. Her breasts and her ass spilled from her tight designer clothing as she stripped. It pooled all around her and after only around 30 seconds, Coco Adel stood butt naked in front of the closest thing to the physical manifestation of death in her world.  
“Present. Yourself.” Was all Salem said as she slowly made her way over to her next victim. Coco did what she was told and span round on the spot. She knelt and then got onto her fours. She felt tears sting her eyes as she degraded herself but she held them in and stuck out her ass and pussy for the Grimm Queen.

Salem hummed in appreciation. The fashionista gasped as she felt the ice cold fingers of the woman drag over her sex. The Grimm Queen clicked her fingers, the Seers started clicking furiously and once again Coco yelped as she was hoisted into the air. This time one grabbed her arms and her neck while the other grabbed her legs and spread them. They span her round and Salem, her and the Seers moved over towards Velvet. The woman absentmindedly reached up and groped one of the fashionista’s breasts, again Coco gasped at her cold touch.

“I’m afraid only one of you will get to walk away from here and the other will die. Who do you choose to die: you or your girlfriend?” Salem stepped over to Velvet and began stroking her hair again.  
“What!?! I thought you said if I presented myself we’d live?” The Grimm Queen just chuckled.  
“No, I said that if you didn’t do that then you’d both die. But now you get to choose if one of you live. Never forget who I am child, I will always spill blood. However you’ll decide how much. Now don’t think, just choose!” There was venom in her voice, her patience was wearing thin.  
Without any hesitation Coco Adel replied,  
“Me! I pick me. Kill me but just let Velvet go. Please.” She gave her girlfriend’s body one final longing gaze and then let her head hang low, ready to accept her fate. Salem laughed,  
“Such a stupid girl.” The Seer Grim that was spreading the fashionista’s legs almost appeared to scream with how loud it clicked. It bunched three of its largest and longest tentacles together and twisted them together like rope so them formed one mammoth sized appendage. It was easily 6 inches in diameter and over 30 inches in length. Coco couldn’t see that of cookies and just expected to be choked out but that was not how this fashionista was going to die.

She screamed when she felt it poke at her quivering asshole.  
“No! No! Nooooo!” Coco had read about a sick Faunus cult back during the Faunus Human war that impaled it’s victims with wooden poles. They’d go through the asshole and straight out the mouths destroying the victim’s entire bodies as they went through. For some reason she felt like she was going to meet a similar fate. “No! Stop!” She struggled and fought with all her might, it did nothing.  
“Never. I will never stop.” Salem smiled at Coco and listened joyously to the scream that escaped the girl as the massive tentacle destroyed the muscle of her asshole and entered her.

5 inches forcefully crawled their way into her body and the fashionista’s vision blurred from the pain. Having a deep realisation that this would be her end, Coco Adel began saying what she needed to say.  
“VELVET! Velvet I love you! Please wake up!” Tears were streaming down her face, her emotions finally breaking free. Pain coursed through her body, 10 inches of tentacle inside of her, a large bulge clearly visible in her stomach. Salem cackled like the witch she was.  
“Such a stupid girl.” The Grimm Queen said again as she removed the black cloth and revealed Velvet’s body to a horrified Coco. She picked up the Faunus by the hair whose corpse went immediately slack, her jaw falling open and her limbs hanging lifelessly. The severe bruises highlighted the broken bones of the girl’s twisted and completely and utterly dead body.  
“YOU MONSTER!” Coco complete broke down, she became a screaming and hyperventilating mess. Tears, snot and spit littered her face. 20 inches of tentacle were now inside of her. The bulge stopped just before her breasts. Blood began to drip from her asshole.  
“I said I always spill blood and blood was already spilt. You could have lived but now you don’t get to.” The tentacle appeared to have gotten stuck on the fashionista’s pesky sternum. A few more annoyed clicked spawned from the Seer and after pulling back a few inches, it roughly thrust forward. There was a loud cracking noise as bones broke. Coco coughed out a shotgun blast of blood which landed on her girlfriend’s corpse.

“…no…” The word came out weak from her mouth. Salem dropped the corpse onto the floor like it was nothing. It was nothing to her and soon the other girl would be nothing as well.  
“Bye-bye girl. I hope you fell every last neuron of pain.” The tentacle roughly began to drill forward and backwards as it tried to claim the final few inches of its prey. A low fitter so noise escaped from Coco as she was jackhammered, her breasts bouncing back and forth, a sight the Grimm Queen loved.

24 inches were inside of her. There was a clear bulge in her throat. A mixture of tentacle and the insides it had scraped with it. The fashionista couldn’t breathe, she was filled completely but the Seer wasn’t done. It still had a few inches left and it was only at the back of her throat. In a last act of defiance Coco Adel made it her mission to hold her jaw tightly shut. The tentacle roughly jammed forward once more and collided with the fashionista’s pearly whites. The girl’s cheeks bulged out and her eyes went wide. It wasn’t over yet, the tentacle wasn’t fully inside of her.

With all of the Grimm’s might and a final damming click. It sheathed it’s 30 inches inside of Coco. Because of the lack of space inside of the girl and the force of the thrust, the fashionista’s teeth exploded outwards with blood, bones and organs following quickly behind. Her stomach and one of her kidneys shot onto the far wall of the room while her intestine dribbled out of her mouth. The end of the tentacle stood proudly in the air in front of Coco’s face. The girl stared at it perplexed as the light faded from her eyes.

Her limbs went limp and soon both Seer Grimm released her, allowing the fashionista’s corpse to be impaled on the large member. Coco was dead. Salem signalled toward the Seer impairing her and it obeyed, lowering the corpse down towards her, the girl’s toothless, dislocated and blood dripping face being level with her own. The Grimm Queen smiled, stepped back and sat down on her throne and gave another signal.

The Seer clicked affirmatively and angled it’s tentacle so Coco’s head was facing downwards. At an agonisingly slow pace, the girl’s corpse slid off. It left a trail of blood behind it and landed messily onto the corpse of the Faunus.

Salem chuckled to herself. Young Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I got the idea for another story. A short one (probably) of a much meaner Coco, who still loves Velvet and is dating her, but kind of takes advantage of her makes her do sexual things she isn’t comfortable with.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


	6. Emerald’s Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks to be Emerald when I’m writing.

Emerald winced at the sights as she walked through Salem’s fortress with Cinder. The occasional Grimm paced about its large black hallways but they weren’t what made the mint haired girl’s skin crawl. That would be the naked dead bodies. The mutilated bodies that hadn’t even started to decay. They were as fresh as bodies could be and they littered the fort like trophies. One was some blonde woman with gaping wounds where her breasts should be and a broken neck, she was hung up on a wall by pins through her shoulders. There was another, who was spayed out on her front like an animal carpet, a Faunus with a painfully broken and twisted body. Another, a corridor down hung upside down from the ceiling like a chandelier. Initially Emerald thought she was fine but upon standing below her and realising she could see the straight through she girl’s body, she shivered in disgust.

She stood there silently. It was like looking at a car crash, it horrified her but she couldn’t get away.  
“Emerald. Keep up.” Cinder ordered as she seductively looked over her shoulder through her long lashed eyes. The mint haired girl shook her head in an attempt to rid the sight of the bodies from her memory and jogged after the other woman, who was clicking one of her glass heels impatiently. They kept walking for a few more minutes through the seemingly endless fort and mercifully didn’t come across anymore bodies.

Eventually they arrived at a pair of large doors, they were the size of the hallway and dwarfed the women easily. With a confident smirk, Cinder swung them open and as they creaked and revealed the room, Emerald gasped. The Grimm Queen herself sat with her feet up on her throne, her feet were upon a body. She could tell this was a younger girl…maybe 15 or so…and she was missing the top half of her head. Cinder’s reaction completely shocked the mint haired girl: she laughed. She laughed loudly and heartily.  
“Is that her?” She asked as she quickly walked over, a large joyous smile on her face. Emerald just stayed put, not daring to go near the two/three of them. Salem removed her feet, a smile growing on her face as well.  
“Correct. Ruby Rose or what’s left of her.” She said gesturing to kneeling naked corpse. Her head stopped after her bottom jaw and tongue, leaving a bloody stump with a visible spinal cord and arteries. Cinder sighed with joy.  
“Did it hurt?” She asked, her eyes fixated on the body of a Ruby Rose. Although not for the same reasons that Emerald’s were.

“Absolutely. She died in pain and fear.” The Fall Maiden chuckled.  
“Wonderful.” She let her hand wander around the head of the corpse, playing with it like a child would play with a toy. Cinder started to whisper to Salem, due to her distance Emerald couldn’t hear what they were discussing. Whatever it was, the two found it hilarious as they both started laughing. The mint haired girl felt anxiety well up inside of herself especially when both of them started looking at her and continued laughing. With a grunt, the Fall Maiden yanked out the tongue of Ruby’s corpse and held it in front of herself. There was a brief swirl of Dust in the air and nest flooded the room. Cinder sighed contented as the she turned the tongue to ash.

“Emerald Sustrai!” Salem called as she stood from her throne. “We are going on a walk.” Her voice was commanding, even more so than Cinder’s and Emerald felt like she had to obey. The Grimm Queen started walking, then Cinder followed her and finally so did Emerald. The hierarchy of power was evident in the room. Now the three of them walked through the fortress and the mint haired girl, taking a much different route to Emerald and Cinder. They walked down one corridor and then up a large spiral staircase. It was steep and by the time they reached the top they were in a tower at the pinnacle of the fortress.

The stairway led directly to a wide and large room that seemed to encompass the entire top chunk of said tower. Half the wall of the room was completely missing, it allowed its three occupants to look directly over the Grimm Queen’s domain. They could it’s sharp black mountains as well as the armies of Grimm that littered the earth and skies. A Dragon Grimm flew by too close for Emerald’s liking, the air blasted from its wings blowing her hair about messily. Inside the room were two structures in the room. One was like an open top coffin, a large trough on the right hand side of the room, near the missing wall. The other was akin, in Emerald’s mind, to a measuring cylinder. It stood at 5 metres in height and like all things in the fortress it was made of a dark obsidian like material, only this was more transparent like glass. Because of this transparency one could see that it was filled to the brim, filled to the brim with Grimm semen. There were stairs at its back which led to the top and Salem had already began walking towards them.  
“Emerald, take of your clothes.” The mint haired girl’s cheeks went bright red.  
“What?” She asked in disbelief. Cinder turned to face her, a scowl on her face.  
“You heard what she said. Take off your clothes.” Her cheeks burned an even brighter red.  
“Is this really necessary?” She asked trying to sound as confident as possible. She was already intimated by the two women and didn’t want to seem like even more of a child than she already did.  
“Yes.” Salem said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “you’re being anointed.” The Fall Maiden stifled a giggle, covering her mouth as she did so.  
“Anointed?” She was marched towards the stairs by Cinder, who then started stripping her. Emerald, clearly uncomfortable but trusting the woman, allowed her to remove her clothing. After stripping of her modest underwear, the mint haired girl stood their naked. She felt the full weight of the other two women’s eyes upon herself and fidgeted with her hands in a desperate attempt to relieve the awkwardness she was now feeling.

“Ascend.” Salem said, gesturing towards her. Cinder gave her a small push and Emerald began to climb one stair at a time. As she did, the Grimm Queen spoke.  
“Emerald Sustrai. The trusted right hand of Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden. You’re actions at the assault on Beacon Academy have been most noteworthy.” The woman spoke with a loud, regal voice. One could believe that she was a priest, officiating a ceremony. As the mint haired girl grew closer, only a few steps from the top, Salem bent down and dipped one of her hands into the wealth of Grimm semen that inhabited the structure. She continued to speak. “You have truly distinguished yourself from the rest and Cinder herself requested that I do this. Something I am more than happy to do to you.” Emerald reached the top and stared into the Grimm Queen’s eyes, she felt both uneasiness and pride. She had always been loyal to Cinder and although she showed slight remorse for the devastation she caused at the Huntress school, it appeared to have been forgiven completely! Maybe things were finally looking up for the once homeless thief.

Cinder was quiet and stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the two of them patiently. Salem placed two of her cum covered fingers against Emerald’s forehead. The mint haired girl flinched, not enjoying the sensation of the disgustingly warm cum mixed with the feeling of the Grimm Queen’s creepily cold fingers. Salem then dragged her fingers down Emerald’s nose, leaving a trail of semen as she did so. Her fingers ran over her lips, over her chin, down her neck and collarbone, over one of the nipples of her modest breasts and finished by moving down towards her belly button. She had one long white streak over her body. The Grimm Queen spoke again,  
“Goodbye Emerald Sustrai.” Without warning, Salem grabbed her and tossed her into the vat of warm semen.

The mint haired girl gasped and sunk like a stone. The thick liquid clung to her. It had the texture of molasses and despite her efforts, initially gravity pulled her down to the bottom. Her bare feet touch the base of the vat and in her panicked struggle, she found herself against the wall. The cum stung her eyes yet she could make out the blurry figure of Cinder staring at her from the other side of the semi transparent obsidian. She hadn’t taken any breath when she submerged and already her lungs were burning, desperate for air. The swim upwards was difficult. For Emerald, it was like moving through quick sand and part of her, if only for a second, was worried that she’d never get out. She broke the surface, gasping as she did so, her eyes red from a lack of oxygen, her head dizzy. She was white with cum and after getting her bearings, her head whipped around looking for Salem.

The Grimm Queen was now full on laughing, Cinder down below doing the same. As the mint haired girl swam over to her, she let one of her heel clad feet emerge from under her long black dress. Just as Emerald hand made contact with the side, the heel crashed painfully into her face and with an immense amount of force, she was pushed back under the surface of the semen. Salem’s kick was so powerful that she was not only sent to the bottom of the structure but she bounced off it painfully. Once again she swam to the surface, her body burning from exhaustion.  
“Are you trying to drown me?!” She yelled. Cinder ran up the stairs,  
“Emerald, don’t focus on Salem, swim to me.” She crouched down by the edge of the vat, gesturing for the girl to come closer. The mint haired girl swam over to the side, moving towards The Fall Maiden. She gave her a hand to get out, a hand which Emerald gladly accepted. Once she was out, she stood between the two women and Cinder turned her so that she was facing her with her back towards The Grimm Queen.  
“The truth is…we are, Emerald. I want to drown you because I don’t need you anymore. You’ve served your purpose and now I can dispose of you.” She wiped a lock of her cum covered hair from her face. She had spoke with a tenderness in her voice like what she was saying was kind.

Emerald’s heart was breaking. Shattering even. The world had never been kind to Emerald Sustrai. It had been cruel, abused her and left her for dead. But Cinder was the one exception, she took care of her. Now she wanted her gone. Tears started streaming down her face.  
“Please! Please! Don’t get rid of me!” She begged gripping onto The Fall Maiden’s hands. The woman just shook her head. The mint haired girl helped when she felt Salem’s hand grab her ass. The Grimm Queen squeezed it hard with one hand and then sent a truly mighty fist to the girl’s lower back. She screamed as the pain exploded and as she did, Cinder hoisted her up by the shoulders, keeping her on her feet. Salem sent another punch to the same spot. Her lower back. The fury of the pain increased. She sent another, and another and anoth- _CRACK._ There was a loud audible crack that echoed around the room. Emerald scream this time turned into a sob. She couldn’t feel her legs. The Grimm Queen has broken her spine, she was paralysed. Cinder giggled.

“Now it’s time for the arms.” She said and Salem got to work. The mint haired girl tried to break free from The Fall Maiden’s grasp and simultaneously tried to keep her arms out of Salem’s grasp. But the woman wasn’t playing around, she grabbed her left arm and straightened it.  
“No! No! Please. I’m begging you!” Emerald cried, knowing death was near. The Grimm Queen struck her elbow and bent it the wrong way, shattering the joint.  
“I’d usually give you a chance but…” She looked over to Cinder, a smile on her face, “…this was a special request.” The Grimm Queen grabbed her other arm and this time twisted it behind her back. The mint haired girl groaned in pain as it was slowly twisted out of its socket. Cinder laughed again,  
“Now you can’t be annoying and swim!” She looked over at Salem, “may I do the honours?” The other woman let go of Emerald,  
“Go for it.” Her face returned to its resting neutral expression but there was enjoyment visible in her eyes.

With her new Maiden powers, Cinder was strong and she easily lifted Emerald into the air and held her over the thick pool of Grimm semen. Emerald just wept, her limbs hanging uselessly.  
“Please…Please…Please.” She wept over and over again. Everything failed the mint haired girl, even her bladder and she pissed into the cum hopelessly in fear. Salem smiled at that.  
“I’ve said it once but I’ll say it again, goodbye Emerald Sustrai.” She gave Cinder a nod, who with a wink, dropped Emerald.

She screamed as she broke the surface and sank for a final time. This time felt much, much slower. It also hurt much, much more. Seconds went by painfully, the need for oxygen grew exponentially as she slowly descended. She heard movement around her and for the briefest of moments she thought she was going to be saved but it turned out just to be Cinder running down the steps so she could see her sink through the glass wall. In the twilight of her life, Emerald struggled pitifully. She swung her broken arms in a desperate attempt to rise out of semen but alas, it wasn’t enough. She hit the bottom with a clunk.

At the point her body was screaming at her for oxygen. Her vision was getting dull. Her movement sluggish. She slowly turned her head to the side to look out of the glass wall. She saw the blurry image of Cinder clad in her red dress. The mint haired girl breathed out her final breath, a few stray bubbles flowing up to the surface of the semen. With that, Emerald Sustrai died.

Salem witnessed those final bubbles pop from her perch at the top of the structure. She sighed in the fact that was another job well done. The Grimm Queen gradually made her way down the stairs, she wouldn’t get a Grimm to recover the body, she’d just let the mint haired girl’s corpse dissolve in the cum. Cinder Fall had her face pressed against the glass, she was drooling over the sight of the unmistakably human shape in the fluid. The Fall Maiden enjoyed this kill even more than Salem.

Salem smirked behind Cinder. The woman had never appreciated Emerald and when she was disposable, she was disposed of. It was funny how little she realised how much of a similar position she was in now. The Grimm Queen looked over at other structure in the room, the coffin. She chuckled. Karma was certainly a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this idea via email. They wished to remain anonymous but were very specific with what they wanted.
> 
> I understand if this is too dark for readers but if you want more of this then say so cause he gave me a lot of different deaths for a lot of the female characters,
> 
> It’s a little fucked.


End file.
